


L'Insolente

by LonelyDay



Series: Pièces manquantes [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Nymphadora s'amuse de son professeur de potions.





	L'Insolente

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte écrit du POV de Nymphadora Tonks durant les Nuits d'HPF. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Tonks et j'ai adoré aborder sa relation avec Severus. Je pense que je réécrirai sur eux deux. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Elle le toise, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle sait qu'il la renverra de cours pour lui avoir tenu tête devant toute sa classe.

Ils n'en sont pas à leur première altercation. Elle le reprend en première année lorsque sa langue fourche et prononce chamignon plutôt que champignon. Il s'en rend compte, un blanc s'en suit et il foudroie du regard tous ses élèves qui frémissent sur leurs chaises. Tous craignent leur professeur, tous sauf Tonks. Elle sourit, lève la main, presque ingénue, et demande :

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt champignon, Monsieur ?

Il retire cinquante points à Poufsouffle de s'être moquée de son professeur.

Il aurait pu lui retirer cent points, ses camarades l'auraient détestée, mais la joie n'en aurait été que plus grande.

En quatrième année, elle reçoit une beuglante de la part de ses parents. C'est sa mère qui hurle qu'elle n'a pas le droit de voler dans la réserve personnelle de son professeur pour retarder un devoir, même si c'est pour faire en sorte que tout le monde ait plus de temps pour réviser. Tous les yeux se braquent sur elle. L'horrible voix déformée de sa mère a fait trembler tout le Grand Hall, mais un silence de mort les surplombe. Le professeur Rogue est présent. Elle le voit esquisser un sourire contenté, elle lui sourit en retour. Il lui donne un devoir supplémentaire à faire la semaine suivante, mais elle ne regrette rien. Tous ses camarades sont venus la féliciter. Pour quelques semaines elle est devenue la star de Poudlard.

Elle est en cinquième année, elle vient d'aider l'une de ses camarades qui n'a rien compris aux instructions du professeur. Elle se fiche bien qu'il exige que les devoirs soient faits individuellement. Elle se fait un plaisir d'expliquer, en détails, l'exercice à une élève qui souffle, soulagée.

Le professeur ne supporte pas la triche. Elle lui rétorque que si les règles sont truquées d'avance, rien ne l'empêche de rééquilibrer la situation.

C'est peut-être ce qu'il déteste le plus chez elle. Son envie d'aider les autres à réussir et le plaisir qu'elle en retire.

A moins que ce ne soit autre chose.

Elle se paye un peu sa tête, c'est vrai. Elle aime s'en moquer, du professeur Rogue, le professeur de potions de Poudlard, acariâtre et frustré qui porte un jugement biaisé sur ses élèves.

Elle vient de lui rétorquer que si ses élèves ont tant de mal à suivre ses cours, c'est peut-être qu'il devrait remettre en question ses méthodes d'enseignement.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une petite insolente.

Il ne s'y attendait pas et ne trouve rien de plus percutant. Tonks pouffe de rire et confirme. Elle veut bien être une élève insolente si ça peut l'aider à remettre à sa place son professeur de temps en temps.

Elle est renvoyée de cours.

Les suivants, elle est forcée de faire cours. Elle ne s'en sort _pas si mal_. Le professeur est cependant obligé d'y mettre fin. Ses pitreries ne les font pas avancer dans le programme.

Il capitule, il va être obligé de faire avec elle. Il ne lui reste plus que quelques mois à la supporter, de toute façon – et elle n'a pas l'intention de le ménager.

Quand il lui rend ses copies, elle sent dans ses regards toute la haine qu'il lui porte.

Il n'a pourtant jamais osé lui mettre une note en dessous d'Effort exceptionnel.


End file.
